


Making Plans

by Celandine



Series: Dakin/Irwin [1]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dakin had never known defeat in these matters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

It was like he'd told Scripps. He didn't know why it was that he was so – obsessed, yeah, he had to admit that was the word, with Mr. Irwin. Dakin had had other teachers who were tough before, even had had some who seemed nearly as indifferent to his well-practised charm. And it wasn't as if he was really _queer_ ; he had Fiona, and was quite happy with that situation, thank you very much.

And yet he'd imagined how things would start, so many times. After he'd convinced Irwin to go out with him, that was, to a pub or wherever. Irwin would be showing that rigid calm that Dakin was sure was just a mask for nervousness, and Dakin would whisper to him, "You think too much," at the same time sliding his hand along Irwin's thigh. Irwin would jump, would swallow, would even perhaps look angry -- but the words were true, undeniably, and then the ice would be broken.

He hadn't thought much further than that, just vaguely assumed that there'd be hands involved, and maybe mouths, if they could find a place. Depending on the pub perhaps they might even get a room. He didn't much care _what_ they did; the part that mattered was that it be _Irwin_.

Dakin had never known defeat in these matters. Even with Fiona he knew it was a question of time, of temporary truces and shifting battlefields, not of defeat. As soon as an opportunity presented itself with Irwin, Dakin would make his move.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime from westernredcedar, who suggested Irwin or Irwin/Dakin and gave the prompt "thinking too much." Irwin wouldn't speak to me but hopefully the pairing is strongly enough implied to suffice!


End file.
